Blacksmith
by Nightdancer87
Summary: Just a short, smutty oneshot.


**Just a short, smutty one shot with Thorin. Includes graphic sexual scenes and adultery. Reader beware. I own nothing.**

You were standing in the kitchen that morning, cleaning from where you had made breakfast as your husband finished eating. He had business to attend to in the neighboring town and would soon be gone for the rest of the day. You tried to hide your growing anticipation and pretend that you were bored if anything, which your husband, too old for you and too grumpy and unpleasant for anyone, would find normal.

As he finished eating he rose from his seat, pushed his way past you were you stood trying unsuccessfully to place a pot on a high shelf, nearly pushing you into it, and walked from the room to continue getting ready for his trip. You sneered at him behind his back, turning back to what you were doing.

_He will be gone soon enough_, you thought. _Then I will have some fun._

Your husband was a blacksmith by trade, and his forge was the largest in town. He had recently hired a traveling dwarf who had come around seeking employment, and as such that gave him time to tend to other things such as his trip today. He hadn't told you what it was about exactly and you didn't care. He was going to negotiate the purchase of materials or something. Business was booming thanks to the dwarf, whose race was known for their great talent and skill at the anvil. This dwarf was also larger than any of his race you had ever seen, with rippling limbs practically as thick as tree trunks. His hair was long and wavy and black as pitch. And his eyes, they were as blue as the sea and just as deep.

You were disturbed from your daydreaming by your husband reentering the room. He'd put his boots on and grabbed his cloak.

"I will be back late, do not bother making dinner." He said and without having looked at you at all walked out the front door. You continued drying a dish, giving him time to mount his horse and be off. You walked to the window to carefully look and make sure he was gone. Seeing him trot off, you put the dish away and untied your apron to toss it on the nearest chair. You went to the mirror to release your hair from its bun and tousle your long brown waves around your shoulders. You pinched your cheeks for some color and decided that you looked well enough.

You waited until you were sure your husband was well on his way and as quietly as you could, slipped down the back stairs and to the back door of his shop. You came quietly into the back entrance and peeked around carefully. You didn't see him, but knew he was there. You saw his dark blue cloak hanging by the door. You looked around the shop for him and when suddenly you were overtaken from behind.

A large hand clamped over your mouth and a muscular arm encircled your waist, bringing you around and into the wall face first. You gasped and pressed your hands into the wall as a large pair of masculine hands molded themselves to your curves, trailing down from your shoulders to your thighs.

"You wasted no time…" came a deep baritone, laced with lust and danger.

Her heart sped up and you could feel yourself already becoming wet with excitement.

"Should I make you wait?" You asked over your shoulder.

"Not unless you want to be punished." His voice sounded even more dangerous than usual.

You exhaled deeply and pushed your bottom back into his groin and heard him grunt in return. His hands quickly plunged beneath your skirts to run up your legs and grab your cheeks, massaging them so hard it was nearly painful. You groaned now as his thumbs were oh so close to your intimate parts which were practically dripping in anticipation.

With your hands flat on the wall you forced yourself as hard as you could back into his body and he growled as his hands grabbed your hips and spun you around to face him.

You came face to face with the blue eyed, angry, dangerous, and beautiful dwarf that your husband had hired to work his forge. The look in his eyes was that of an animal that hadn't fed in days and was ready to tear open the first thing that crossed its path. His fingers dug painfully into the flesh of your hips and you moaned in response, trying to wiggle free of his iron grip.

"Stop that," he growled. "Stop pretending like you don't like it when it hurts."

He stepped forward between your legs, parting them and drawing one of your thighs to hang over his large and powerful leg. He pushed your skirts up to your waist and pinned you back against the wall. He was tall for a dwarf and you were a short human. You were practically the same height, but he was pure muscle and built like a tree. You were powerless against him, and you would have it no other way.

He pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it aside. He then quickly undid his trousers and let them crumple around his boots. You couldn't see it from your vantage point, but you felt his large, hard and throbbing member lying against your thigh. Your leg twitched in excitement, your body wanting it deep inside you. Instead, a thick finger pushed its way into your folds, and you arched your back as it did, a low moan escaping your lips.

Holding you against the wall with the pressure of his own body, his hand that was not probing you tore open your bodice and spilled your ample bosom for his viewing pleasure. Your skin was flushed pink and your buds were taut, waiting to be tasted. His hot mouth and thick black beard met the bare skin of your neck and collarbone then, wetting it with his saliva and scratching you. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you moaned louder this time. Soon his licks turned into bites and sucks, leaving dark bruises all over your skin.

Your thoughts vanished as his mouth found your nipple and you whined in pleasure. He sucked at it like a greedy child, feeding on you and nipping at you with his teeth. You trembled in his embrace, feeling like you would come just from that. He eventually moved to your other breast and you whined and moaned until you practically cried with pleasure.

Pulling away, the dwarf called Thorin looked you over, surveying his work so far. "Always so willing to be devoured by me. Tell me, how long before your husband figures out what you've been doing in his absence?"

"He doesn't care…..and he'll never figure it out." You managed to say between ragged breaths.

Thorin chuckled. "I dare say he will when your belly swells up and out pops a baby dwarf."

You didn't know why, but the visual from that statement set you on fire. You imagined yourself for a moment with a perfectly round belly, his undoubtedly beautiful baby inside of you. You responded by grinding your hips hard into his finger, wanting to feel more pleasure. He laughed in response.

"You like that idea do you? Being the only human to say she's had a dwarf prince in her belly?" he purred at you and you thrust into his hand. He had said that before. Apparently he was a prince to his people. A king without a crown. Perhaps he was. You did not care.

Thorin laughed again and removed his hand to bring his cock to your opening.

"Let's see if I can't fulfill that desire then…" he almost whispered and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of you. You cried out and threw your head back, resting it on the wall. He began pumping furiously inside of you, smoothly in and out as you were so wet for him. You had been when you walked in the door. You reveled in his possession of you now, as he fucked you like a whore against the wall.

"You are very eager today," Thorin ground out between thrusts. "Not that you aren't usually…." He said and let a hand snake between you two to insert his thumb into the top of your opening to search for your clit. You moved to angle your hips perfectly for him, trying to aid him in finding that little bundle of nerves. A bit more searching and he'd found it and you moaned loudly in appreciation.

The tall dwarf smirked, pleased with himself and by your display of pleasure.

You buried your hands in his mane and tried to pull him closer. He allowed it and buried his face in your neck to nip and suck at your throat. You continued to moan your pleasure. You could feel your climax building and knew it wouldn't be long. You had been denied him for too long, it had been almost a week since you had the opportunity to enjoy your secret lover. You saw him every day of course. You did have to feed him and you always gave him more food than your husband would have allowed. Actually, he ate far better than your husband. You saw to that.

You were close, very close, when Thorin withdrew from you. You whimpered in disappointment and he roughly grabbed your hips to spin you around and bend you over a work table. Pushing your skirts all the way up your back, he spread your legs with his by walking between them. You felt his tip at your entrance and tried to back into him, but his hands held you firmly where you were.

All of a sudden, you felt his hand connect with your right cheek. It stung and you wondered if it would leave a mark. You liked it though and wiggled your butt at him, daring him to do it again. He drew back further this time to slap you even harder, and it nearly took the air out of your lungs.

You heard him laugh and he placed a hand on the small of your back as he sank into you once more. The different angle was delightful, and now you really felt like an animal being taken advantage of beneath him. He resumed his rhythmic pumping and you held onto the table to steady yourself. Finally, you would get to come. You felt your pleasure building from your core again, slowly spreading heat through your limbs. Not much longer…

And then he withdrew from you again. You sighed in frustration now, and looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"You mean to drive me mad." You accused.

Thorin just shook his head. "Patience." He said lowly and pulled you up by your hips. He pushed you towards a chair but sat down himself before pulling you down into his lap. You straddled him, which spread you almost as wide as you could go since he was so wide himself. You pushed up on his shoulders with to lower yourself down onto his thick member, it spreading you as it invaded you, and you settled into his lap. You moaned loudly towards the ceiling and dug your nails into his shoulders. This new position allowed for delicious penetration and it was your turn to ride him. Sitting in his lap perfectly positioned your breasts in front of his mouth and they bounced up and down with your movements, taunting him. Thorin licked his lips at them, watching them as they almost slapped him in the face as they rose and fell.

Moans and grunts were quickly falling from your lips now as you were finally getting close to your release. He tore your bodice away and completely off of your body, so all that was left were your skirts that were gathered around your waist. He grasped your cheeks and helped you pump up and down on top of him. The hair on his chest was scratching against your skin and adding to the overstimulation your body was experiencing. You were mewling in pleasure, your forehead resting on his and both of your manes intermingling, drenched with sweat now. You were almost there now….breaths from climax, when Thorin pressed you into his chest as hard as he could to bring a breast to his mouth.

You arched your back hard and brought yourself up shove your breast further in his mouth, his member slipping out of you half way. He growled against your nipple and violently forced your body back down onto his by your hips.

You screamed towards the ceiling and felt your orgasm finally overtaking you. Your channel tightened and vibrated around his cock, beckoning him towards his own release.

One more powerful thrust and he let his head tip back and his eyes close, letting a powerful orgasm tear through his body. Your felt him explode inside of you, the hot fluid filling you once again. You took a deep breath, the first one in a long while, and slumped forward onto him. He wrapped a massive arm around your waist to steady you, as you were laid over him like a rag doll now.

He remained inside of you as he caught his breath, wrapping his other arm around you to hold you to his body. After a few moments you felt him kick off his boots and trousers so that he was entirely naked underneath you. You were getting cold from as the sweat drenched your body, and Thorin abruptly stood with you still wrapped around his body, supporting you with his hands graping your bottom.

He sat you on a worktable and grabbed a blanket to spread in front of the fire. He returned to pick you up and carry you to the fire, laying you before it on the blanket. You stretched out, still spent from the violent love making session, and he removed what was left of your dress and cast it aside.

Thorin stretched out beside you, his hand stroking you from your neck to your knees, appreciatively taking in your naked form. Your eyelids fluttered closed as you enjoyed his touch and recovered from his ministrations. You knew he wasn't finished with you, not nearly you knew.

You opened your eyes to find his piercing blue ones staring directly at you.

"You've tired easily today." He said.

"I am not tired, only conserving my energy to keep up with you today. How fare you?" you asked.

Thorin smirked. "I'm hungry," he growled and moved between your legs and covered your sex with his mouth to devour you.

You moaned and your eyes rolled back into your head. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
